Saix x Reader Lemon
by FoxfaceAnimeLover
Summary: You have to go on your first Organization mission with No. VII but things don't go as you planned
1. Chapter 1

You were a new member of the Organization. So far, you'd learned who was friendly and who wasn't. Today, you were supposed to go on your first mission. It wouldn't be an alone mission, which you were thankful for.

What you weren't thankful for , though, was that you had to go on a mission with Saix. You were slightly terrified. He had been the one to find you and bring you to The World That Never Was.

Sure he wasn't mean to you, but still. He had a scary aura. The fact that you could see auras was a secret. Only Xemnas knew about it and had told you not to tell anyone.

Suddenly, your door opened and you saw Saix walk through the door. 'Speak of the devil,' you thought to yourself.

"_, it's time to go."

A small groan came from you. "Alright."

His lips twitched up into a slight smirk. Well that was out of character...

"There is something we could do instead."

Confusion was painted on your face. "What's the other option?"

Before you could say anything else, you were pressed against a wall. "Wh-what?"

"_, I know you can see auras, so tell me what mine is saying right now."

You looked and saw his normally dark aura was replaced by a strange moon like glow and a firey red. Either he was murderously angry or... a small giggle erupted from you.

"Are you sexually frustrated?" It was taking all your strength not to burst out laughing.

You probably shouldn't have been laughing. After all, the moon like glow indicated he wasn't in his right mind at the moment. The last thing you wanted was for him to go berserk. Still, the situation was rather funny to you.

He was glaring at you, but then smirked deviously. "Yes I am, actually," he whispered in your ear.

You shuddered from the feeling of his warm breath on your skin right before he pressed his lips to yours. It was a few seconds before you finally kissed back. His tongue pried your lips apart and explored his new territory. You tried to fight him for dominance, but a hard bite on your tongue made you give up.

His lips moved down to your neck and quickly found that sensitive area of skin that made you mewl like a kitten. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you leaned down and grabbed a hold of his ear with your teeth.

A loud growl erupted from him and he pulled you from the wall. He threw you on the bed and crawled onto you. He ripped off your coat and pants, then proceeded to knead your breasts while you became a moaning mess beneath him.

He had been wanting to do this to you since he found you in Halloween Town. Now here you were, moaning and mewling under him.

Suddenly, he felt your hand rub against the bulge that had formed in his pants.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled while tearing your bra from you.

"What does it look like?" you growled back.

A low and dangerous chuckle came from him. "I would watch how you speak to me, _."

He moved down and licked one of your nipples. You gasped and clutched his hair. Your hands moved to take off his coat, half expecting him to stop you. He allowed you, though, and you admired *cough* stared at *cough* his body. His abs may not have been washboard, but they were pretty amazing still. He noticed your staring, I mean admiring.

"See something you like?"

Instead of answering, you leaned forward and licked his abs. Saix's body stiffened as you licked over his nipples and then back down his chest. You forcefully rolled him onto his back and kept going lower.

When you reached his pants, you pulled them off and giggled at his crescent moon boxers.

"Stop laughing," he looked rather pissed off.

His hand gripped your hair and roughly pulled you up for a long passionate kiss. He roughly groped your bare chest and moved his hand to stroke your covered heat. A soft gasp came from you as he palmed your core. Slowly, he removed your panties and rubbed your clit.

A lewd squeal came from you and you grinded against his hand.

He slowly inserted a finger into your entrance and began to pump it in and out of you. You shuddered at the feeling and gripped his blue locks. He added a second and third finger and started to scissor them, stretching you out. You were roughly pulling his hair and moaning quite loudly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

You nodded and he pulled out his fingers. He removed his boxers and you gasped at his member. He was rather large. You were nervous about the idea of that going into you.

"I'll be gentle," Saix promised.

You nodded and he thrusted his entire length into you. A scream came from you as you felt the insane pleasure. He didn't wait and immediately began to thrust gently into you. He eventually sped up and in no time was pounding mercilessly into you. You were meeting his thrusts as you moaned and screamed in pleasure.

You began to feel the knot in your stomach about to burst. He felt your walls start to spasm around his member and thrusted faster.

Finally, you both hit your orgasms, screaming each other's names. He then collapsed on you before pulling out. You both reached down an pulled your covers over you two before letting sleep take you.

~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ZEXION'S ILLUSIONS~

The blue haired Nobody was confused as he woke up. Something wasn't right. This room wasn't his. This room was green and black. His was midnight blue and silver. Also there was something on his chest... which was bare. He looked down and saw a (h/c) girl laying on his chest.

"_?!"

"Hmm?" you mumbled sleepily, curling up closer to him.

"What am I doing here?"

"We had sex," you stated bluntly.

Now Saix was stuttering, trying to figure out how this happened. You sat up, allowing the blanket to fall away from your chest.

"Would you please cover up?!"

You rolled your eyes. "Why? It's not like you didn't have your mouth and hands all over them."

Again, he was stuttering and unable to talk. His aura had turned an embarrassed pink. You already knew where this was going. Last night had been a full moon... He wasn't himself. Still you felt sad, though you didn't have a heart.

You felt him quickly get off the bed. All you did was watch him get his clothes back on and, without saying a word, left.

Suddenly, you felt tears fall form in your eyes. This was absurd.

Sighing you glanced around. "Well... That's that, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since the incident between you and Saix. Since then, you two hadn't spoken, save from about missions. Sure, you had tried to talk to him about it, but he wouldn't acknowledge you! It was getting frustrating.

But you had a plan.

Since tonight was the first full moon since the incident, you hoped you might be able to get him to talk to you. He'd probably be out of it enough, but you worried if you would have the chance to speak before he, possibly, jumped you.

"Hey, _," came from behind you.

You turned sullenly and was now face to face with Axel. He had a rather strange look on his face.

"Um, yes?"

He moved closer to you. A bit too close. You didn't like this...

"Ever since you showed up here I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you... _..."

Your eyes widen in alarm. "I-I... what?!"

Suddenly, you felt his lips against yours and his arms wrap themselves around your waist. You tried to push him away, but his embrace was too tight.

In the blink of an eye, Axel was roughly pulled off of you and slammed against the wall. Looking up, you saw Saix holding Axel there with his arm against the other man's throat. He was growling loudly and his teeth were bared. Had he gone berserk? But why?

"Stay away from her," he snarled before releasing the redhead and dragging you off with him.

Weird. It was far too early for him to be effected by the full moon yet. What was going on? Why was he acting like this?

When you two got to his room, he quickly pushed you inside with him and locked the door.

"What is going on?!" you demanded, very confused.

You couldn't get another word out before Saix's mouth was on yours. It was a demanding, passionate kiss that made your head spin. When he pulled away, you saw the almost feral look in his eyes.

"You're mine, _," he stated angrily. "Get that through your head now. You belong to me. If any of the others tries to claim you again, I will kill them."

Well that was terrifying and slightly arousing. His lips met yours again, but it was softer this time. The kiss held the same passion as the last, though. You kissed back and felt his tongue prying your lips open. A smirk grew on your face and you tried to deny him access.

He was a lot stronger than you, though, and easily forced your lips open and began to explore his territory.

You fought his tongue with yours. Surprisingly, you won and explored his mouth. His arms were wrapped tightly around your waist and you moved your hands into his hair. You played with the soft strands in your fingers as you tried to remain in control of the kiss. As soon as he began to regain dominance, you pulled away from his intoxicating lips.

"Saix, we need to talk before we do anything else," you gave him a stern look to show him you were serious.

A quiet groan came from him, but he let you go. You both sat down on his bed.

"I though that you wanted nothing to do with me after what happened," you were looking melancholy, staring at your knees in fear.

You felt his hand grab a hold of your chin and forced you to look at him. "_... I'm sorry for my behavior. It's just that due to the circumstances, we cannot be together. The last thing either of us needs is to be distracted by the other."

Anger swelled inside you and you hit his hand from your face. "Then you should have told me that instead of just leaving. Do you know how irritating you are?!"

"I will admit that I was completely in the wrong. Does that fix things between us?"

You shook your head and glared at him. "Prove to me how sorry you are," a shy smile appeared on your face.

It seemed he understood immediately and shoved you onto your back. His lips were on yours once again, his hands pulling down the zipper of your black coat. As he removed it, he moved his mouth to your neck. It appeared that he remembered the exact location of that patch of skin that made you gasp out. His tongue and teeth abused the spot as his hands ran over and groped your breasts.

Soft moans came from you as you arched into Saix's touch. He chuckled and continued his ministrations. As his hands moved to take off your bra, he let go of your neck.

"I hope you know how amazing you look right now, _. If I wasn't trying to get back on your good side, I'd bend you over my desk and ravish you from behind right now."

A slightly louder moan came from you as you felt your panties grow even more wet. You hadn't realized how good Saix was at dirty talk. It was more than simply arousing.

Smirking to yourself, you moved your leg so it rubbed directly on the hardened bulge in his pants.

"That excited already, VII? I'm shocked," you teased.

He glared at you, but quickly changed into a terrifying smirk.

Grabbing you by the hair, he yanked you off the bed and flung you towards his desk. The side hit you in the stomach, causing you to double over onto it.

"Screw it. You did this to yourself, _. I'm not going easy on you this time. I'll teach you not to tease."

He forcefully yanked off your pants and rubbed your core through your panties. Gasping and moaning loudly, you tried to push back into his hand, but a strong hand was holding you firmly on the desk.

"Nuh!~ pl-please! I c-can't ~~~ Saix!~ Oh god!" you tried to form a sentence, but it didn't work.

He ignored you and focused on making you louder. Over that month, he had grown to miss the intoxicating sounds that you made. They were quite addicting.

Too slowly, Saix removed your panties and caressed your heat core with one long finger. You shivered and mewled as he continued to drag the finger along you over and over.

His thumb rubbed your clit in circles until he grew bored and removed his hand. Your whine of protest only made him chuckle as he removed his remaining clothing. He moved himself so that his face was level with your dripping womanhood.

You felt his tongue tease you and yelped loudly. Satisfied with your reaction, he plunged his tongue into you and proceeded to thrust it in and out. It wasn't long before you could no longer think, only feel as Saix drove you closer and closer to release.

As soon as he felt you begin to spasm around his tongue, he pulled away. You cried out, angry to be so close to release and then denied it.

"I hate you so much," you panted out.

"No, you do not."

That was all you heard before he thrust himself into you, not stopping to allow you to adjust. The knot in your stomach began to form again as his thrusts sped up.

"I want you to scream, _," he demanded.

His thrusts became animalistic and you screamed out in pure ecstasy as he hit your spot. Saix growled menacingly and sped up even more. You spot was thoroughly abused by the blue haired man, making you scream out over and over.

Your end was coming and he knew it. He continued to hit that spot and bent towards your ear.

"Go on and cum, _."

That was all you needed. With a scream of his name, you orgasmed hard. After a few seconds, you felt him finish as well.

He pulled out and carried you over to his bed. The two of you laid down together and he pulled you against his chest.

"You're not gonna do that same thing as last time, right?"

He shook his head. "I never make the same mistake twice. Now go to sleep."

~!EXTRA ENDING!~

Axel smirked as Saix dragged you away with him.

"I cleared a path for you to her. Don't waste this chance. Not like last time... Isa."


End file.
